Bookworm's Books
by dragongirl2101
Summary: Hermione embarks one her second seventh year at Hogwarts, but this time she will actually be attending. Without her two trouble-attracting magnets, also known as her best friends, Hermione has to learn all that everyone around her is willing to teach. Enjoy. DracoxHermione, RemusxOC
1. Chapter Unu-I

**Bookworm's Books**

Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Post-Hogwarts/Hogwarts

Rated: T

Romance/Friendship

Estimated Chapters: Unknown. This could be long, or short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**There may be very minor timeline changes but only dates, ages, and such also character addition. so prepare yourselves.**

**Chapter Unu** _(Chapter Numbering will be done in Romanian)_-

Hermione Granger sat in the newly restored Hogwart's Library, snuggled up with her favorite book, Hogwarts a History.

After the war Hermione and many of her year returned to Hogwarts to retake their seventh year. After being sent letters from the new headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, receivers of the letters were those whose seventh year was taken from them by the war. Almost all of the Slytherins returned that hadn't died in battle. Many realizing that without a document claiming their education concluded from a magical school the likelihood of obtaining job offers had decreased significantly.

The table had turned apparently. Those who had been on Voldemort's side were now left with very little, no job offers, family missing or imprisoned, homes destroyed, foreclosed, or not livable from the terrible memories they held.

That was the one thing that angered Hermione.

She fought a war not only for her best friend's sake, but so every witch, wizard, and creature would be treated fairly, not just flipped so she had it easier.

Over this year she had become fast friends with Theodore Nott, Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey, Pansy Parkinson, and even Draco Malfoy. Admittingly things hadn't started out so smoothly in the beginning. Words were yelled, hexes and curses thrown, fist's swung, you name it, it happened.

During those grueling first four weeks Hermione had never yearned for Harry and Ron by her side, more than ever. After living with her two best friends for quite some time; being with them twenty-four-seven seemed only natural.

Six years solidly Hermione, Harry, and Ron had all gone to Hogwarts together. Going back without them almost broke Hermione.

"Harry, Ron, if you two aren't returning to Hogwarts, neither am I."

"Hermione" Harry smiled, shaking his head and a laugh sounding from his lips, "You love knowledge more than anything, you're going to return to Hogwarts with or without Ron and I. Besides Ginny will be there, Neville, Lavender, and Luna too."

"But Harry-"

"No buts Mione, Harry's right." Ron interjected, "we'll be starting Auror training soon, but I promise we'll both come and visit you during Hogsmeade weekends and such." Ron smiled down at Hermione, wrapping her in his arms. "It'll be okay Mione, we'll always be best friends"

"Oh, alright but you better come see me at Hogsmeade."

"Of course we will. It's not like we'll be up to our ears in training or anything." Harry joked joining the small group hug.

"Hey Doll," Hermione jumped, started out of her thoughts by words being whispered into her ear; whipping out her wand, the vine engraved wood came to point with Charlie Weasley's nose. Seeing who the intruder was Hermione lowered her wand.

"Sorry Charlie, reflexes...the war ya now" his only response was a slight nod of the head conveying there was no need for any explanation, before he immediately brightened the mood.

"Whatcha up to, love?"

"Nothing much, only reading" Charlie Weasley smiled his charming white-toothed grin. Hermione had to admit when Charlie first started out as the Care of Magical Creatures professor she had a small...okay big crush on him. Of course Charlie never treated her as a student; always giving her hugs, and kissing her temple; Hermione's knees had given out a few too many times. Now, though, he was one of her best friends, maybe even more than Harry, or tied. And we can't forget about Theo, Merlin forbid we forget Theo! Man that lad was packed with energy, always on a sugar high. He too was one of her favorite friends, they had struck up this unlikely friendship on the first day of potions..

"Mornin' Class, I'm Professor Winnora Mortem" The woman held herself in a self confident stance, she showed little to no expression and had a small smirk upon her face, perfect for the Slytherin's new Head of House. She was American, according to her accent, but she didn't posses a southern tilt, nor one from the east coast. She was small in height, Hermione figured she only had an inch on the professor if lucky, two. Her blonde hair was twisted back out of her face and withheld by her wand; a few strands of hair framed her face. On her nose sat dark double bridge Plano eyeglasses framing her blue eyes. Her eyes though was not the feature everyone looked at with fear and a mix of curiosity. Dark blue ink seemed to outline the deep-set looking scars that mangled down half of the professors face and all about her neck, her cloak hiding the rest from view.

"I know you are all curious as to who I am, so I will allow each of you to ask one question and one question only, think it through and make it good." Prof. Mortem sat up on top of her desk letting her legs dangle because they wouldn't reach the floor. "State name then question. You may begin whenever you like. I still have a lesson to teach, so get on with it."

"Seamus Finnigan. How old are you?" about every girl in the room face palmed, the one question a guy should never ask a lady is inquiry about her age, Seamus got a nice elbow to the ribs from Lavender as a hint. The professor's reaction was not what Hermione expected, not in the least. She laughed, not a loud booming laugh like Charlie's, but a chuckle.

"Well, I'm intrigued by your blunt curiosity, and I'm of the age of 38," "alright, who's next."

"Blaise Zabini. What house were you in here at Hogwarts?" Blaise's question confused Hermione at first, had the professor said she had attended Hogwarts?

"Excellent question Mr. Zabini. I was a Slytherin."

"Are those scars or a tattoo on your face professor?" Hermione realized that the question had come from the person sitting to her right, Neville.

"Both, and I can see you are the bravest out of your class young man, what is your name?"

"Neville. Neville Longbottom." There was a flash of something, sadness Hermione guessed, that crossed the professor's face but was quickly sealed. She had known Neville's parents. 38, if she was 38 she would have been in Alice, Frank, Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, and Snape's year back at school.

"I knew your parents." She didn't elaborate after that, just looked around waiting for the next question.

Goyle raised his hand, "Gregory Goyle Professor how did you get such scarring?"

"werewolf" Hermione could see everyone in the room stiffen, especially Lavender who sat right in front of Neville, next to Seamus.

"Trevor Walwood. Would you tell us the story?"

"Aye, I will. I warn; it ain't for the faint of heart" The look Prof. Mortem gave the class said she was waiting for someone to leave. "I was twelve, I had just returned home from my first year at Hogwarts. My family was American, we had recently moved to England right before I had got my Hogwart's letter. I'm muggle born. So my parents knew very little about the wizarding politics that had currently been going on, there was little to no way for them to know. Those days were different though; it wasn't like it had been right before the second war. There was no warning, no preparation, nothing. ...That night there was an attack on my house, I remember being awoken by being physically lifted out of my bed and thrown into my wall, I couldn't see who had attacked me, my leg and head hurt, I wasn't wearing my glasses. I crawled around to my night table and grabbed my glasses; there was no one in my room. That's when I heard a scream. A gut wrenching, toe curling, hair rising scream, I realized it was my mother's. I grabbed my wand and tried to make my way to my parent's room, I bounced against the walls; I wasn't able to keep my balance. When I made it to their room, like mine, there was no one there except my parents. I stared into the room, my mom had her eyes open, and her neck was twisted in a weird angle. Blood seemed to seep out of each and every one of her pores, and my dad hung from a levitating noose half his face was disintegrated like someone had poured acid all over it. I tried to walk forward but I was grabbed from behind, and taken outside into the eerily quiet street, the people were cloaked in black robes and silver masks"

"Death Eaters" someone whispered.

"Yes, death eaters but back then they were known as Knights of Walpurgis. I was taken to a location I still don't know of today. I met him, Tom Riddle Jr., he was human-like but his eyes they weren't eyes they were black solidly, I didn't know who he was, but later when I grew up I pieced it together, I figured out Tom Riddle Jr. had no soul. I don't know what they said but a very hairy man approached me, I later found out his name was Antonin Dolohov, I remember feeling searing pain then nothing, I think I fainted from the shock and pain my body was going through. When I awoke I was sprawled on the ground, my body was in excruciating pain, I was bleeding, I had little to no close covering my body. I was lying on stone ground, my ankles were shackled, there was an iron barred door and no windows. I was in a dungeon. I couldn't move I was too sore, I remember losing consciousness. When I got my senses about me I realized I wasn't only just laying on the ground, but they had dumped me on the ashes of what was left of my home, everything that I had left was destroyed." Prof. Mortem's face was blank, unreadable.

"What happened next?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"Dumbledore found me and took me back here to Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey later informed me that I had Lycanthropy, but an abridged version of it. Since my attacker wasn't fully transformed since it wasn't a full moon. I would not be a full werewolf, but I would experience wolf-like symptoms. I tell you all these things in detail for your own safety. I've had years to hone and work with my beast so Prof. McGonagall is in the mind set that it is okay I come to teach here, but I believe my students should have fair warning. I may not be as dangerous as professor Lupin is on the full moon but every 353 days that there isn't a full moon I'm more dangerous than you would dream of finding out. My beast is with me every day, every hour, and every second; do not try to unleash her. Her strength comes from my anger, my primal urges. If you sense her surfacing, my eyes will change to a copper color along with canine features will become dominant in my persona, the growl should also be a nice warning, draw your wand and fight. Don't show mercy, because I can't promise she'll show you the same courtesy." Shivers ran down Hermione's spine, this professor was blunt and cut to the point. She'd have to talk to Remus about it later, to see what he knew about her.

"Why don't you use a glamor charm?" Hermione flinched; the idiot girl had indirectly just asked why doesn't the professor cover up her hideousness.

"Name"

"Claire McKinnon"

"I don't have shame in what I am, Ms. McKinnon. Yes, it hasn't made my life any easier, but life isn't easy. It's a reminder of what I've been through and what I have survived." Hermione realized that the woman had tattooed the outline of her scars, scars she wore proudly. Her own hand drifted to her own left forearm thinking of the word etched into her skin.

"Theo Nott. What were your Hogwarts years like?"

"Normal, I suppose. Besides the obvious that is."

"Hermione Granger. Did you know Professor Snape?" everyone watched again as the professor seemed to get lost in her thoughts, a large smile spreading her face.

"Oh, I knew Severus Snape, alright. He was my best friend." The gasp that reverberated around the room was almost comical. Hermione could feel the excitement in the room increase ten fold.

"Ginny Weasley. Did you two date?"

"No."

"Draco Malfoy. What is the biggest reason why you miss him?" Malfoy like Blaise had used his Slytherin skills to manipulate the question.

"I loved him."

"Daphne Greengrass. Why weren't you guys together?"

"He loved another."

"Brian Ponway. What's your favorite color?"

"Brown, Mr. Ponway, Dark Brown."

"Quinn Ringo. What did the sorting hat tell you as to why you were sorted into Slytherin? Muggle-borns rarely make it into Slytherin"

"I'm merciless, and I see death as an old friend. I see through people's webs of lies while weaving my own with intertwined delicacy." There was a normal silence, Hermione waited for the next question to be asked. "Anymore questions?" Hermione looked around. The kids who hadn't asked questions looked whiter than Malfoy would scared. Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Professor why are you telling us all of this?"

"Good question. it is because we will be brewing Veritaserum and anti-Veritaserum for the next month." The Class all seemed to give an almost audible "ahh" in their heads.

"Alright. I'll be partnering you up, you are to sit at the desk that has you and your partner's name floating up above it, as I call your names out, your names will appear." Grabbing a piece of parchment from behind her, Prof. Mortem started calling out names.

"Parkinson-Weasley"

"Malfoy-Walwood"

"Finnigan-Ringo"

"Longbottom-Zabini"

"Granger-Nott"

"Ponway-Brown"...The list continued.

Sitting down in her new spot, Hermione deposited her book bag on the floor next to her stool.

"I guess its you and I against the world, eh, Granger" Theodore Nott nudged Hermione playfully in the shoulder with his own as he too got situated at the new desk.

"What's the goal?" Hermione smirked back playfully.

"World domination" He winked.

"Well then, Nott, I think the odds are definitely in our favor" Winking back Hermione started penning down notes about the potion they were going to start brewing within the coming month.

"Granger, I think this is gonna be a great start to beautiful friendship."

"Whatever you say, Nott"

"Just you wait. I'll wear you down and you'll think me more of a friend than Potter and Weasel"

"Whatever you say, Nott" Theo poked at Hermione's ear until she turned, then he thumped her nose!

"No. No. You'll call me Theo" Hermione rolled her eyes at her new partner's antics.

"Then I guess its best if you call me Hermione" All the boy did was beam at her then turned to his notes to start jotting them down.

'Yeah' Hermione thought, this might just be a start to a beautiful friendship.

**This is my first ever Dramione story; I'm kinda excited about this whole new branch. **

**Note to READERS:**

**~Remus, Sirius, and Tonks all live through the war, though Remus and Tonks have never been a thing. Don't worry though I have other plans for her.**

**~For my plans with Tonks I would like my readers inputs. Would you all be open for Tonks being with Charlie OR would you want her as the new Transfiguration professor?**


	2. Chapter Doua- II

Chapter Doua-II

"So Class who can inform me of a boggart? And what its purpose is" Remus grinned, watching as Hermione's hand shot up in the air. "I know all of you learned this in third year. Surely Ms. Granger isn't the only one to have recollection...anyone?" Sighing Remus shook his head, "Hermione"

"A boggart is a shape-shifting creature, with no known original form, that takes on the shape of whatever is the greatest fear of the person before it. That is why it is recommended taking on a boggart with more than one person, because even though the fear-look-a-like isn't as strong as the real thing, they are still dangerous. The more people, the more confusing it is for the boggart to decipher whose fear is whose. The outcome may be a morphed or mixed version of a fear."

"Correct, Ms. Granger. Ms. Parkinson?"

"Professor, why are we relearning all of this?"

"People grow, Ms. Parkinson, fears change."

"Oh"

"Moony," Hermione looked over at her professor/uncle. The middle aged man looked tired, but happy. The young woman waited till he stopped shuffling through books and looked at her. Giving Hermione his undivided attention

"How well do you know the new professor?"

"Which one?" Hermione could see the marauder side of Remus roll off of him in waves.

"Professor Mortem" Hermione noticed the sub-title way Remus took in a quick breath through his nose. 'He knows.' Hermione thought. "What was her relation with Severus Snape? All she said is that they were friends" Remus nodded "did you know her when you two were attending Hogwarts?"

"Mmhm. we were partners in potions"

"Did James, Padfoot, and you bully her too?" Hermione's tone wasn't accusing, but acquiring.

"Well attempted is the better word, Sirius tried. It always pissed him barmy that she bit back," Remus chuckled, "After that, Pads rarely teased her, only when she was with Severus" Remus scowled.

"Prof. Mortem and Snape's friendship, what was it like? I'm aware she's muggle born. Did He call her a mudblood?" Remus smiled as if he had just remembered a sad, old memory.

"Oh, there relationship was a loving one; and yes he tried to treat her like Lily, but with a different outcome" Hermione's mouth fell open.

"It was probably not long after he called Lily a mudblood; We, Prongs, Padfoot, and I, were approaching them, Snape and Winni. It was free period and they were sitting in the grass next to the tree line by the lake. It was a clear day, odd weather, so everybody was trying to soak up as much sun as possible. As we got closer it was clear they were arguing, or at least Snape was. Padfoot and Prongs basically were watering at the mouth with the opportunity to go and tease the arguing couple, but when we got up close, Padfoot opened his mouth to fire first. 'I don't know why I ever wasted my time with a mudblood like you' I remember thinking 'oh hell' because I could smell her, and the scars were obvious, but she didn't have the tattoos. Her wolf pushed to overpower her, I could sense it. I don't know how but she controlled it. She was mad, yes, but all she did was hit him upside the head and told him 'Severus Snape, You will never call me that again. I do not know what kind of bull shit you were trying to pull with Lily, but I am not her. You're not an idiot Severus, so you better stop acting like one.' then she just sat down and continued to take notes. I honestly think that was the first time I ever saw Padfoot speechless. 'Your blind, Winnora" I recall Snape sneering, then he got up. 'And you're a fool, Severus; I'll fight for you even if you do not want me to.' 'I don't need anyone to fight for me' 'oh, on the contrary Severus, you do.' She's loyal, and funny as hell. I really always thought she'd be a great best friend. But the closest thing to a friend I became was a study buddy in the library."

"You wanted to be her friend" Hermione couldn't hold in her smile, or her laugh. "What!?"

"Moony, you had a crush on Prof. Mortem!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!" Giggling Hermione began to chant "Moony and Winni sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G. first comes love then comes marriage next comes baby in a baby carriage!" Remus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed,

"You sound just like Padfoot, except he used more juvenile references"

"It's expected, since I am, well, living with him in Grimmauld place, but of course you should know that since you live there too" hitting her jokingly on the head with a roll of parchment, Remus chuckled, "Stop being such a smart-ass"

"Man up and ask her out"

"Who?"

"McGonagall, I thought the answer was obvious" rolling her eyes Hermione finished the box of books she had been stowing away and moved to unload the next one, heaving it onto the dusty wooden table.

"I'm not sure with Minerva being my boss and everything how well a relationship between us would go"

"If that's what helps make you sleep better at night, Remus...Whatever helps."


	3. Chapter Trei- III

**Chapter Trei-III**

Hermione walked through the corridor after exiting the Hospital wing. Ginny was in for a broken wrist, fractured ulna and humerus, and dislocated scapula (shoulder blade). On the way to the library, she headed toward the stairs.

"Hermione!" started as two tanned, strong arms enveloped her from behind.

Theo.

"Yes, Theo? How can I help you?" Laughing Hermione responded

"You, Ms. Granger can help me by being my charms partner!"

"Oh Theo, why in the world would I do that?"

"Because you love me, and it's you and me against the world, right little one?" Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled anyways. After the first month of being friends with Theo, Hermione had warmed up to the charming Slytherin and they had become best friends. Hermione enjoyed having a book-smart friend to banter and debate with on many different topics and conflicts; along with a fierce new friendship. Hermione gained another brother in Theo and his new nickname for her, as little one. He's so tall at 6'2 where she only stands at 5'2 exactly a foot under him. Therefore the 'little' part of the nickname.

"Theo, where are you!?" A feminine voice called from around the corner. "Oh! There you are! Hey Hermione. Nifty, this works perfectly, kill two birds with one stone. Draco wanted me to tell you he is looking for you"

"Hey Tori" Hermione waved Hello to her friend.

"Hello Gorgeous, Why is Draco looking for little ol' me?" Theo leaned against the wall in his 'ever-so-cool-way' waiting for Astoria's answer.

"Something about potions helps. I have no clue though, for all the time I've known Draco he has never once been extraordinary in potions" Giving a slight shrug trying to hide her blush, Astoria turned to Hermione. "And you missy, are to come with me."

"And...Why is that?"

"Pans want to have a small girl's night, before Hogsmeade tomorrow"

"Um, I'm not sure, I have homework…" Hermione trailed off, she wanted to go, really badly in fact, but she did have an essay to write for potions.

"Nope, no excuses. I'm under strict orders to make sure you come tonight"

"Oh, alright" Theo and Astoria both turned to Hermione, wide eyed. "What!?"

"No arguments? No tantrum? You're giving up that easy? Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?"

"Nothing you nutter, I think I girls night will be lots of fun."

"Alright, you ladies have fun. I'm going to go track down the blonde. Have a wonderful night M'ladies, sweet dreams" Theo gave the girls a nice bow for show.

"You as well"

"Good sir." curtsying to him, both Hermione and Astoria tried to hold in their laughter.

Chuckling Theo left their company, to go find the prince of Slytherin.

"Drake, Tori said you wanted to see me?" entering the dorm, Theo flopped elegantly into the padded desk chair next to where Draco was sitting on his four-poster bed. Flicking his eyes up from his large tomb he was reading, Draco uncrossed his ankles and re-crossed them.

"Hello, Theo. And what do I owe this pleasant visit to? Also, no I never sent Astoria to get you" Draco raised a perfectly sculpted blond brow, and returned his gaze to his book.

"Hmm, well that makes sense considering she said you were asking for potions help," Draco automatically snorted. "Yeah, I know, but I left to amuse her."

"Happy wife; Happy Life."

"Get that one from your father?"

"No. Braises', actually, Antonio Zabini. He was talking about his second wife of course" Theo just nodded in a silent reply.

"Let me just run up to my dorm and grab my stuff" turning to the portrait of Lady Morgana the two young ladies waited.

"Good evening. Password please" smiling the beautiful woman addressed Hermione.

"Hello" the Lady nodded and swung open to reveal a moderate common room area that was adorned in silver and gold accents with a base of green and blue. to the left of the entrance was a small breakfast nook and to the right was a couch placed in front of the fire, a coffee table dividing them and the far wall opposite the entrance where three large wooden doors. One to the far left nearest the kitchen was Draco's dorm, and on the far right was Hermione's and in the middle was the adjoined bathroom. The young brunette went through the far wooden door and returned not long after with a canvas backpack and a pen and piece of parchment.

"What is that?" Astoria was pointing to the small tube-like object Hermione had just added a dull point to by clicking one end.

"A muggle self-inking quill" Astoria just nodded her understanding, though she seemed slightly cautious about the unknown object and eyed it suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

"Well aren't you just full of questions today!"

"Oh, just shut up and answer the question Granger"

"I'm writing Draco a quick note to tell him I won't be in tonight and that I'll be with you and pansy if an emergency may arise."

"What may arise? Thanks for the thought Hermione, but now that I've graced you ladies so kindly with my presence you can just tell me yourself." smiling from his doorway, Theo not far behind him, Draco advanced on the two women in his and Hermione's join common room.

"I won't be in tonight, I'm staying with Pansy and Astoria, and so if you need me I'll be with them."

"Alright, what time did you want to do the prefect meeting tomorrow? Noon?"

"Yeah, noon works perfect, thanks Draco! Night guys" smiling, Hermione grabbed her bag, hooked arms with Astoria, and walked out the portal hole.


	4. Chapter Patru-IV

**Bookworm's Books **

**Chapter Patru-IV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter Universe.**

**Enjoy.**

"Hermione! Tori and I are heading down to the kitchens. Come on you lazy bum, get up!" starting at pulling at Hermione's big toe to now tugging on her whole foot, Pansy exasperatedly sighed. "Hermione, please I'm hungry and either you come with us or I eat you instead" Pansy's facial expression didn't help Hermione figure if she was joking. Hermione didn't underestimate the Slytherin's threats after she threatened Hermione about taking too long in the shower. Pansy had stolen all her clothing plus her wand, along with locking her conjoined door to the bathroom; Making Hermione have to use the main door that attached to the common room, which held Blaise, Theo, and Draco leisurely lounging. Looking up their mouths dropped all at the sight of a dripping, curvy, Hermione with only a towel around her. Theo jumped and covered Blaise's eyes by wrapping his head with both his lanky arms, basically hugging his head, making a show of the whole ordeal. Blaise complained that Draco, who was on his own chair, didn't get his eyed covered. Draco only smiled at his Italian friend who was blind to the world around him, thanks to his other friend Theo as they both sat on the couch currently wrestling.

"So, Hermione…care to join us?" sending the blushing brunette a wink along with some saucy eyebrow wiggling.

"I'm-a-ah-he-mm" clearing her throat, Hermione composed herself, and still gibberish come spouting out of her mouth. "Pher-hem-eh-grrr!" frustrated and flustered Hermione stomped into her room to the right.

"Hermione!"

"BLOODY HELL! I KNOW!" stopping out of Draco's room, she crossed back and entered her actual room.

"Nott! Get off me!" Blaise flopped on his back effectively landing on Theo and pinning him there.

"Blaise, you're absolutely no fun" frowning childishly at Blaise, as the tall Italian stood up to his full height he flicked the lounging brunette's nose.

"Pish-posh, I'm nothing if not fun"

"PANSY PARKINSON! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

*In Hermione's Room*

"Now Hermione, it was just as small joke. What is it the muggles say, "No harm, no scowl?"

"No harm, no foul" Hermione corrected automatically.

"Yes! That's it!" Hermione smiled over Pansy's Excitement over her muggle sayings. Over the curse Hermione had developed friendships with the Slytherin group they had developed welcoming curiosity for all things muggle. "Hey this is basically child's play, next time I warn you about something maybe you'll listen" smirking a very slytherin type smirk Pansy went back to reading her Witch Weekly magazine while Hermione got dress.

Jumping up from the bed she had been laying on, Hermione laid her book where she was once before.

"Alrighty then, lead the way." Shooing Pansy forward to lead the way Hermione hot on her tail met Astoria in the small 'common room' they had created in the Room of Requirements.

Heading down the main staircase the trio took a sharp left turn when arriving at the main corridor on the ground floor. Ducking into the wooden door the ladies weren't fazed much by the brightly lit corridor housing many pictures of foods and other assortments. Walking up to the painting that depicted that of fruit in a bowl, Astoria tickled the pear which in turn gave a small twinkling giggle before the painting clicked open, separating the painted canvas from its frame. Pushing the canvas back farther, one at a time the girls stepped inside and descended the small and narrow stone steps of the Hogwarts kitchens after shutting the painting behind them.

**I'm doing pretty well on this one, updating wise. **

**I'm going to try to wrap up my other stories, I've currently just finished my series (Fred/Hermione) and I NEED to either continue or wrap up Molly Weasley's Match Making Service (Charlie/Hermione) sooner than later, to those who read MWMMS I feel bad. With that particular story I haven't felt like adding more in a long time, but it needs to be done. **

**Tell me what ya thought of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter Cinci- V

**Bookworm's Books**

**Chapter V-Cinci**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter just the plot for Bookworm's Books.**

**I try to make my stories as close to the English (Britain) terms as I can though I am American, so just go with me here. **

**Enjoy. **

As the trio of females made their way to the bottom of the steps it amazed them. At the end of the stairs there was a huge brick room four large wooden tables placed in the center of the room and one at the head just like it would look like in the Great Hall. Around the perimeter of the room were all sorts of stoves, iceboxes, doors, sinks, and House Elves scurrying about. On the wall opposite that of the head table look-a-like was a huge bricked hearth that surrounded a gorgeous burning fire. Sat near the fire at the end of a long house table were a group of familiar looking slytherin boys.

"Hello there." Approaching the quartet, the three ladies sat down next to them, as the boys continued to eat.

After chewing and swallowing his chip, Draco looked to the girls "'Ello, what are you three doing here?"

"Hm, I wonder Draco what would three girls be doing in a kitchen at night...hmm, what do you think Hermione?" Hermione who was talking to a small female elf looked up to her friend.

"What?" Astoria repeated the question once more for her friend. "Oh, getting a bite obviously" Laughing Hermione swung one of her pant clad legs over the bench, and sunk down next to Draco while snatching one of the his chips from the plate that sat half eaten in front of him. Draco only pushed the plate over so it was between the two of them to share. When the little female elf returned with tea and cakes for the girls Draco asked for some ketchup. When the young elvling delivered the table sause, he grabbed the glass ketchup bottle and dolloped some onto the chip plate for Hermione.

"Thank you Trixle" the small elf blushed and scampered away.

"Ew, I don't see how you eat that stuff it's so...American" Blaise laughed at Astoria's facial expression that consisted of a scrunched nose, pursed lips, and squinted eyes along with a head shake. It was quite an amusing sight for the Italian.

"Like this Tori" Hermione effectively took a chip and scooped up a large amount of ketchup onto the potato chunk and ate it. Smiling broadly at her friend who gaged in return, "I wasn't much for it until my cousin, who is in University there, introduced it to me."

"Well I, for one, am impartial to the subsistence." to prove his point Draco grabbed his own chip and gathered a fairly smaller amount of the red sauce then his co-head had and shoveled the content into his mouth.

"Good thing no one cares about your opinion Drake" laughing Theo threw a balled up napkin at the blonde who only laughed and threw the cloth back.

"Says you Nott"

The group munched away on their variety of foods, and talked about different topics ranging from Quidditch to what jobs they decided to pursue.

"My father has been showing me the ropes on our real estate, we have land in so many locations I can't even list them all" Blaise sounded exasperated.

"Is it something you want to do?" Blaise only shrugged at Pansy.

"I don't hate it, and I'm pretty good at it as well. Also not bad money at all"

"What about you Draco?"

"I'm planning on applying for an auror position, but I also plan on continuing with the Malfoy businesses and investing in some local businesses to help everyone get back on their feet. Diagon Alley after so many months still looks like a burnt town"

"Guys...what's gonna happen when we leave here?" Astoria voiced to the group, who all took pause to think about it.

"We're going to get jobs, live in different places, and move on to the world and reality outside of Hogwarts" Hermione looked sad as she answered. Her experiences outside of coming back to Hogwarts was that year spent on the run with Harry and Ron where she was terrified and didn't know if she'd live to see the next day. She was freaking out inside if she were honest with her friends. She didn't have a practical idea for a future she wanted.

"Hey Hermione," Pansy elbowed Hermione to get her attention, "what are you planning on?"

"Well I've talked to McGonagall a few times, she's suggested take a permanent place here as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, since the curse was lifted, but I don't want to teach. I want a job I'll love and enjoy going to every day when I wake up."

"What's your dream job?"

"To own my own book stoop in Diagon Alley" Hermione smiled impishly at her friends, gaging their reactions.

"Sounds perfect for you"

"Yeah, but it's not practical"

"Who said life had to be practical?" Pansy challenged.

"Landlords" everyone gave a chuckle at that.

"What would you call it?"

"I haven't thought of it...I don't really know" Hermione shrugged, "What about you Tori? What are your plans?"

"I want to write for the Prophet" Astoria beamed, "I've already got an internship lined up after graduation"

"Congratulations!"

"Muse Himmy may Trixle take plates?" smiling the elf took Hermione's plate along with several others.

"Thanks, Trixle"

"You's very welcome masser Draco" a small blush once again ignited on the elves cheeks.

"Well, shall we call it a night?" the boys all concurred going to their designated dorms. Draco joined the girls on their walk back to the head's dorm.

"So Draco are you gonna going us for girls night?" Pansy inquired as they headed up the large stone steps.

"Mm, maybe. What are you doing?"

"Talking boys, painting nails, doing hair, sex, and all the normal stuff." All three girls laughed at Draco's horrified expression.

"Not a bloody likely chance!"

"What are you all laughing about?" Looking up Draco, Hermione, Astoria, and Pansy looked up to Lady Morgana.

"Draco not wanting to join in on our girl's night" Pansy explained to the Painting who was currently brushing her long, flowing blonde hair, smiling elegantly at them all.

"Ah, to be young and joyice, what a pleasure. Password"

"Hello" nodding the painting swung open.

"Thank you" stepping inside Hermione made her way to her and Draco's 'kitchen' where they had the normal muggle kitchen ware of two butt kitchen.

"Ladies do we want popcorn?" at both of her females' enthusiastic head nodding Hermione started to pop some popcorn.

"You sure you don't want to stay with us, Drake?"

The slytherin prince only shook his head no, "I have a Potions essay to finish and then edit for Ms. Mortems class, I keep putting it off, but it needs done."

"Alright, good night"

"Night ladies" closing his bedroom door behind him, Draco grabbed his school sack and dumped his potions book, parchment, and some quills and ink onto his desk. "Alright, let's finish you up"

"So Hermione, what's going on with you and Draco?" Astoria asked as she got a bowl down from a particularly high shelf Hermione just couldn't reach.

"What do you mean what's going on with Draco and Me?" Hermione desperately tried to make the blood rush from her face as she felt her cheeks warm considerably.

"Oh, come off it! You two are completely in tune with one another sometimes I forget you're not dating." Pansy teased. Winding a tea towel up and whipping Hermione's bum with it.

"Hey!"

"Hus' armwit ha wow like Brahko" Hermione laughed as she had completely understood Astoria though she was trying to talk through a mouth full of popcorn.

"Alright, maybe I fancy him a bit"

"A bit? No. Not good enough. Try again." Hermione laughed shaking her head at Pansy.

"Oh, keep your knickers on. Fine, I really fancy Draco" Hermione was now completely red, her blush was spread from her cheeks to her chest.

"So what are you going to do about it?" they both squealed.

"Oh, geez, nothing. Nothing is ever going to happen between Draco and myself. We're just too different."

"Are you pulling my wand or something? Hermione you two have quite a lot of things in common"

"Mmhm, name one"

"Potions, work ethic, when you both put your minds to something it's nearly impossible to deter either of you."

"That was three"

"It proves my point more efficiently, does it not?"

"Whatever" throwing popcorn at the raven haired slytherin, an all-out popcorn fight had ensued.

When Draco awoke the next morning, fortunately for the girls it was a Saturday, he found three sprawled out women scrambled and stacked on top of one another on their common room couch, along with a couple of bowls worth of popcorn strewn all around the kitchen and main entrance. Books, magazines, nail polish, makeup, hair items, and random parchments and quills littered the wooden tea table in front of the couch and all over the floor. Chuckling Draco returned to his bedroom to finish getting ready and then exited the heads dorm to venture down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco smirked.

The girls were more than capable to clean up their own mess.

**Hope you all enjoyed, more to come very soon. **


	6. Chapter Sase- VI

**Bookworm's Books **

**Chapter VI- Sase**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, or his universe.**

**Enjoy.**

"We should throw a party!" Pansy's randomly loud exclaim made both Hermione and Astoria start. Hermione had dropped her book, while Astoria spilt ink all over her drawing.

"Shit!" trying to dab away the dollop of ink that was globed onto her paper, she expressing her frustration rapidly.

"Tori, you're a witch!"

"Right." grabbing her wand Astoria magicked away the ink mess. "so, what's this about a party, Pans?"

"I was thinking we should have a party, and having it here in Draco and Hermione's common room of course. oh! and have all the eighth years come and maybe a select few lower classmen." Pansy's eyes glittered excitedly, a large smile crossing her face, "maybe if we ask McGonagall, really nicely mind, she'll let Harry and Ron come?"

"Why would you want Harry and Ron to come?" Hermione raised a brow as Pansy's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink.

"Ow! Pansy's got a crush! Pansy's got a crush!"

"Pansy's got a crush on whom?"

"No one!" squealing, the slytherin buried her head in the couch cushion.

As Blaise, Theo, Draco, Goyle, Neville, and Chase all entered the Head's common room. The boys unceremoniously joined the ladies in the small sitting area. Blaise took the tall wingback chair across from Hermione, as Theo and Goyle squeezed themselves between Pansy and Astoria, Goyle having to move Pansy's open nail polish to the tea table; Chase sat on the armrest of the couch too close to Astoria for Theo's liking. Neville sat at Blaise's left on a cushy foot rest.

"Up, Granger" Draco said coming to the other side of Hermione's own wingback chair, yawning as she placed her book on the tea table.

"Granger? Are we really going back to surnames, Ferret?" Rolling her eyes before turning them to meet Draco's. "come on Draco there must be some form of compromise we can agree upon."

"alright"

"Wh-" Hermione was hoisted out of her chair and then pulled back to regain her seating once again, except she was on Draco Malfoy's lap, to the high amusement of all their friends.

"See Hermione, we've come to a most agreeable conclusion. I get to sit and so do you. Don't do that" poking Hermione's nose, to stop her from continuing to glare at him, Draco smiled at his Gryffindor's laugh "much better. Glares don't suit you, love"

Sticking her tongue out at the blonde, Hermione wiggled around till she was comfortable. Angled sideways slightly so her back rested at Draco's shoulder, and his right arm lightly rested around her hip. The two occupants of the wingback chair tuned into the conversation their friends were having.

"Neville, just give her a chance" Chase persisted.

"I'm not sure...Why doesn't she just ask me?"

"Because she's a Hufflepuff! Limited amount of courage is found with that lot"

"That's not true" Hermione interjected. "Hufflepuffs happen to be the most loyal people out of the four houses. They often stick up to people their loyal to"

"sorry Hermione, I didn't mean anything by it"

"Mm, sure." changing the subject Neville turned to the Ravenclaw.

"Fine."

"what?"

"Fine, I'll meet Hannah at Hogsmeade."

"Really!"

"Really. What's the worst that could happen? Her not show up…"though Neville was joking Hermione could tell that Hannah being a no show was a serious concern of his.

"Wait, Dolray. Are you setting Neville up with a girl? Ha."

"what's so funny about that, Blaise!?" Astoria asked sounding defensive.

"Well it's Neville!" Blaise joked winking at Neville. Neville in turn only chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"What's wrong with Neville!? He's handsome, very kind, sweet, he's definitely bulked up, and he's a whip in Herbology!" Neville turned red as the slytherin girls complemented him. the girls not knowing that his friend was joking.

"I know quite a few girls in slytherin and otherwise that would jump at the chance to date Neville" this time Pansy spoke up effectively shutting up Blaise.

During the year Blaise and Neville had struck up a strong friendship. Neville knew Blaise was trying to find out more about this girl from Chase, but the plan was rerouted by their defensive female friends.

"so why doesn't Abbot just ask him herself?" Draco inquired as he shifted Hermione slightly. His leg was about to fall asleep.

"she's liked him for a long time, and she...doesn'tknowaboutthedate" the last part was rushed and incomprehensible to the rest of the group.

"what?"

"slow down there mate"

"She doesn't know about the date"

"How would you expect Hannah to show up to our date if she doesn't even know about it!?" Neville exclaimed exasperated.

"Because I'm just going to say you wanted to meet her in the three broomsticks and stuff like that. She really likes you Neville, has since fourth year, please give my best friend a chance!" shit got serious pretty fast. all the occupants except for a sleeping Hermione watched Chase and Neville as if they were a tennis match.

"okay, but you have to tell Hannah nothing. I'll ask her out myself" Neville looked about very serious, more serious than many of his friends had ever seen him. Chase nodded his head enthusiastically.

"of course!" a large obnoxious grin split Chase's face, "shit! I gotta run I have a hot date feeding Thestrals some meat, in ten." Dashing from Astoria's armrest, Chase Bolted out the Head's dorm.

"you think he's trying to set me up because I introduced him to Luna?"

"Hm, maybe. Or he could just be trying to get his BF's longtime crush to go out with her" Blaise suggested.

"Oi! Goyle, don't spill it!" grabbing at her nail polish Greg had just knocked over with his foot, hitting him with her pillow, that had once been innocently lain on her lap, was whacking Gregory Goyle mercilessly.

"Oi! All of you pipe, down!" Draco loudly whispered furiously toward his company, "Hermione's sleeping." Looking to the girl in his arms. Her head was against his shoulder as he adjusted her so she was tucked completely to him. Legs bent, and her face placed so when she exhaled her breath would tickle the side of Draco's neck.

"aw, you two are so cute" Greg teased making Draco turn pink.

"stuff it, the whole lot of you"

"Whatever you say Drake…whatever you say"

Looking down to his brunette co-head Draco smiled again, "I should tuck her in for the night"

"Alright, well we'll all just head out. Night Draco." Pansy confirmed making everyone get up and head for the portrait hole.

"night" standing up with Hermione in his arms, Draco made his way to the wooden door to the far right. Entering, he gently placed Hermione in her four poster, magicked her school robes into pajamas, then tucked her comforter up around her chin.

"Thank you, Draco" smiling up at the tired slytherin, Hermione smiled.

"Why don't you stay the night?"

"Really. Hermione you want me to stay the night in your bed?"

"It wouldn't be a first, hop on in!" skootching over, the head girl opened the covers for Draco to climb in.

"so you don't mind if I slither in?" winking saucily, the brunette laughed.

"that was awful!"

"oh admit it, you enjoyed it" winking again Draco stripped down to his boxers and white tank top he adorned under his white button up. Slipping into the bed next to Hermione, Draco pulled the covers up around them. Laying down Draco relaxed as Hermione cuddled up to him.

It wasn't the first time this had happened. No. after the war Hermione and Draco both would wake the other when they would thrash and scream, images of the war flashing behind their eyelids. Finding comfort and familiarity with one another the two would stay awake and talk till one would fall asleep, that had been their routine for quite a while. Their shared trauma was one of the reasons they became friends.

_Memory of Oct. 24__th_

_Grey eyes sprang open, the horror wrenched scream fill the person's ears. Jumping out of bed, Draco Malfoy sprinted out of his door to the Head Girl's room, which was locked. Blasting the door to splinters, the blond crossed the space to the bed. Looking down Draco took in the sight of the brightest witch of their age looking pale and weak. The slytherin didn't like it; he'd never seen Hermione Granger look so vulnerable or helpless. Shaking his thoughts form his head as the lioness withered on the bed clutching her forearm in pain. _

_Shaking her, Draco yelled "Granger! Wake up! Granger it's only a dream!" moving to kneel on the bed to get nearer to her Draco once again tried waking her, "Hermione!" Worried Gray eyes met terrified Brown eyes as Hermione was wrenched from her dream._

_Panting heavily Hermione looked up to Malfoy, tears running down her face. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?"_

"_you were screaming…I-I ah, thought that maybe someone had broken in, or…I don't know…" shuddering, the usually suave young man finishing lamely._

"_how'd you get in? I charmed my door locked…" looking over to her door or more accurately what was left of it, splintered wood._

"_I needed to get in, so I kind of…blasted it open" Hermione laughed, Draco fallowing her lead._

"_I see that, thank you"_

"_anytime, Granger" winking Draco went to get up, but Hermione's voice stopped him._

"_would you stay, please?"_

"_sure" crawling back onto the bed Draco took the sniffling Gryffindor into his arms, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Shh, Hermione, I'll take first watch" nodding meekly Hermione rested against Draco and dozed off once more. _

_As Draco eyes drooped he too fell into the lull of slumber._

**More classes will be come up next!**

**Hope you all enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter Sapte-VII

**Bookworm's Books**

**Chapter VII- Șapte**

**A/N: I've been busy, yada, yada, blah, blah, excuses, excuses, but I'm a legal adult now (here in America), so that's cool too! If only my ma could have waited a few more hours I could have been a St. Patrick's Day baby…but there's not much I can do now is there.**

**Enjoy.**

Hermione and Astoria made their wayinto their Defense against the Dark Arts (DADA) class taking up a desk near Professor Lupin's desk. The class continued to trickle in, almost seemed to flood the room in the last minute before the late bell rang out, and then still some stragglers dashed in.

Coming to stand in front of his class, Remus Lupin smiled at all the tired looking young witches and wizards that sat before him. "Good evening, everyone!" looking at the non-enthusiastic bunch Remus continued, "Alright, well class I would like if you all would divide into two lines, Slytherins near the window. Gryffindors the other side of the room if you would" splitting the class in half. "Recently we've been studying Boggarts, and their shape shifting along with fear and laughter affects them. Peters! Ginx! You two are first"

The Gryffindor and Slytherin walked closer to the teacher's platform where two large rattling trunks appeared. Drawing their wands both boys looked quite apprehensive about the whole situation. "Wands at the ready" and with a flick of his own wrist Remus opened the trunks. The trunk, nearest to the window, creaked open. A large, hulking, man that looked very similar to Peters removed himself from the trunk.

On the other side of the room a large snake slithered from the dark depths of the chest. "Riddikulus…" Steven Ginx's weak phrasing did nothing prevent the snake from closing in on him. A whimper escaped the Gryffindor as the snake started to coil around his body.

Peters was faring much worse as apparently Mr. Peters, Clarence Peter's father, turned to the ash-white Slytherin.

"You will join the dark lord's ranks if I say you will!" Clarence's meek obedient head nod did nothing to deter his boggart-father from continuing, "you worthless disappointment of a boy! Your mother would be sickened by you!"

A slytherin girl gasped holding her hands to her mouth as one of her friends asked her if she was alright, she only responded with a quiet, "His mother was killed in the first war".

"No!" Clarence's father only laughed in his face, "and she had such high hopes for you….what a pity." Clarence lowered his head down, ashamed.

"Riddikulus!" turning their heads away from the sad scene of the Peters' family males, the class looked to the other side of the room where Ginx's snake had turned into a fake pink feathered boa scarf. Stepping in front of Peters, Ginx yelled a second Riddikulus and the burly Mr. Peters warped into a small muggle monkey toy banging on a drum.

"Very good Mr. Ginx, Mr. Peters! Nott, Longbottom, you two next" Theo and Neville took the places of their house mates, watching as the boggarts morphed into their fears. Hermione was curious if Neville still feared Professor Snape, or if his had changed since third year.

The shape of the boggart closest to the windows grew long, wavy, dirty blond hair along with curves and the most beautiful deep blue eyes Theo had ever come across. Theodore Nott's boggart was Astoria Greengrass. Astoria gasped across from Hermione, all she could offer her friend was a weak smile.

"Me? Go out with the likes of you! Ha! You disgust me, Nott. I'd rather spend my time with a blast ended screwt than be with you for five minutes. I mean when you have such cute friends such as Blaise, Draco, oh and then don't forget Neville; Sweet, kind, bulked up, Neville." Boggart-Astoria laughed rang through the class room. "You're nothing compared to them"

'Astoria' had started to circle Theo as he stood rooted in place. "You're a man-whore, Theodore! What respectable witch would be caught dead with you? Who could love someone as dumb as you? You have no back-bone. You're a little boy trying to play a part in a man's world"

"Theo! Say the spell!"

The teary-eyed young man raised his wand at the boggart, "Riddikulus!" and the Astoria's look-a-like started bocking like a chicken every time her mouth opened.

Turning, Theo locked eyes with the one person who he was trying to avoid in that very moment, she only looked back at him with utter shock written across her face. "I…I-yah" breaking into a run and sprinting to the door, flinging it open Theo ran. Ran as far from the DADA room as he could.

"Professor, I"

"Go, Ms. Greengrass." Remus smiled understandingly at the eighth year, before she turned on her heels and fallowed after Theo.

Neville's Boggart experience went by fairly quickly as the once upon a time pink boa turned into, Hermione winced, Bellatrix Lestrange. But as soon as Neville saw who it was he yelled a loud "Riddikulus" and the once feared Death Eater started to dance like a pretty ballerina, which in turn got a laugh from the class.

As more kids went to face their fears some failed, most succeeding, Hermione realized many fears involved the war. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger" stepping up the Head Boy and Girl looked at one another before gripping their wands tightly. The class and professor waited with baited breath as the boggarts multiplied.

Draco's boggart split into two figures, then three. Draco watched on in horror as he looked to see his aunt Bella along with his mother, and a bushy haired brunette.

Hermione had quite a few more people-boggarts. Neville, Astoria, Pansy, Blaise, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Harry, the twins, the Weasleys, Mad-eye, Kingsley, Remus himself, Sirius, Theo, Tonks, and at the very end was Draco. Bellatrix stood over Hermione as she had become chained to the floor, wand still in hand.

"Tell me you stupid mudblood or I'll be taking care of your little friends" the psychopath cackled. Bellatrix asked question, after question, after grueling question, and Hermione had repeatedly refused her, so as a result Bellatrix killed each of Hermione's friends and loved ones. At this point Hermione had crumbled to tears.

"Are you really going to allow your friends to die for you, mudblood?"

A whisper barely escaped Hermione's mouth, "Riddikulus"

"What was that, mudblood, I couldn't quite hear you!"

"RIDDIKULUS!" All of the look a likes started to tango instantly. Watching Neville and George tango was an overly funny scene.

"Come on Draco. Do it!" whispering in his ear, trying to tempt him. His aunt lurked behind him; luring him to the dark.

"Please Draco, the Dark Lord will kill me if you don't" Draco didn't need to look to his mother's copycat to know it was pleading.

"Look at her! Finish the mudblood off!" Grabbing Draco's head, Bellatrix made him look at a withering Hermione, her dull grey eyes looking back at him. Wait, Hermione didn't have dull grey eyes, she has lively brown orbs.

"Riddikulus!" gasping for breath, Draco went to sit with Blaise at the desks located at the back of the classroom.

"Draco? Mate. Why'd you take that long?" Blaise handed Draco a cup of water. Who gladly accepted it with a garbled thank you.

"What are you talking about?"

"Man, your boggart was formed for at least twenty minutes"

"What?" The blonde's eyes widened.

"Yeah, even professor Lupin was about to intervene"

As the rest of the class finished facing their fear look a likes, Remus resumed standing from his lounging against one of the desks. "So, class how do you all feel?" circling in front of his students as they all lounged against, sat, upon, or stood against their own desks. The variety of responses that Remus heard made him chuckle.

"Remus, those weren't boggarts"

"Really? Well why would you think that?"

"They talked, Boggarts can't speak"

"Very good, five points to Gryffindor"

"So what were they?"

"They are Bogans. Similar to a boggart but more…mature. They take your deepest darkest fear and inflict it upon you to scare you to death. They can speak and touch you as if they were real. And like a Boggart they recede at laughter that's why we use the same spell."

"What's the main difference between a Boggart and Bogan?" A tall ebony skinned girl from slytherin posed the question.

"Ms. Levy, a boggart transforms into your fear. Take Mr. Ginx's fear for example, a snake. A Boggart will merely transform into one where a Bogan will coil around you. Mainly they project a scene or scenario and include you in it, making you watch your self do things that you wouldn't do otherwise." Remus smiled at the tired and drained class. "Next class I want three feet of parchment on the research of Bogans and compare and contrast them to Boggarts. Along with the effects they have on people who've encountered them." With complaints and groans from everyone Remus dismissed the class.

_**The Great Hall**_

"Alright children, please take your seats"

The class took their seats at their newly placed desks, Charlie and professor Mortem took a place at the raised platform. Remus cleared the platform to a dueling area.

The class talked excitedly about their two professors dueling. Hermione almost burst out laughing when she heard two girls talking about the ever "hulking and so muscular professor Weasley".

"Professor Mortem and Weasley have agreed to help me demonstrate wordless dueling. I'm aware some of you have already been in acquaintance with wandless and non-verbal magic, but I know you haven't mastered it yet. So shall we begin?" the blond witch and ginger wizard nodded their heads, taking their stance.

Bowing at the waist both teachers turned abruptly and moved to their end of the platform striking odd stances.

"When you two are ready to begin" stepping closer to professor Mortem, Charlie cast a spell non-verbally, easily. With a quick wave of her hand Professor Mortem blocked it, and quick like lightning countered with her own and another two after that one. Charlie blocked the first two but the third one got him in his shoulder. From his shoulders up Charlie sprouted feathers.

Charlie's face held a look of mild horror as he clutching at his head where once a lush mop of ginger locks had been. The class's laughter died down slightly as they watched their potions professor walk closer to their care of magical creature's professor.

"She looks scary" Hermione turned and looked to the girl behind her, Claire McKinnon. "Look at her she's going to eat him! I can't believe McGonagall would let a beast like her in this school." Claire's hotly arrogant voice carried.

"I could take her" A talk built boy, Andrew Terry, "I bet she's never even dueled a real wizard before, just some yank-savior wannabe." The group in front of the two almost burst into laughing fits from the duo's sheer stupidity and lack of brain cells.

"TERRY! MCKINNON!" Hermione turned her head along with their portion of the class who had been listening to Claire and Andrew. "You two. Let's have you put your magic were your mouths are" looking back to the pair, Hermione almost fell into stitches at how big their eyes were.

"Well professor, we-"

"It was not a request. Up here, now!"

The two older students made their way through the throngs of people up to the makeshift stage. Charlie left the stage heading toward Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Draco, and Neville.

"If their lucky she'll hand them their arsess whole" laughing Hermione magically plucked the chuckling Weasley.

"Thanks" slinging his arm around Hermione Charlie lowered his voice for only the small group could hear him. "She could drop both of them dead before either could form a spell in their minds. She was a Death Eater you know"

The looks Charlie was receiving made the ginger quark a brow, "are you all really that surprised?"

Hermione always the first to answer replied first, "well that explains a lot"

"Care to share with the commonly dim, Granger?"

With a glare sent to Draco, Hermione proposed her hypothesis, "honestly long sleeves, wears black, her knowledge on the dark arts, her past, and her age slots her with the older ranks of death eaters, her loyalty to Snape. Come on! None of you got that?"

"Ahhh" as if all the light bulbs above their heads turned on, realization dawned on the group.

"That's why she looked familiar"

"Care to share with the commonly dim, Malfoy?"

"My childhood home was the Dark Lords headquarters. I've seen many a death eater walk through those halls. Mainly Voldemort's inner circle, Professor Mortem was one" Draco's brow scrunched in concentration, "Voldemort fancied her, as in _really_ fancied her. I use to think her crazier than aunt Bella because she'd challenged him. She was ruthless and intelligent…and she had this drive, this passion I just couldn't understand. I can't believe I didn't recognize her sooner! She's the one who aunt Bella absolutely hated! She was taking Voldemort's attention away from her it really ruffled her feathers." Neville snickered.

"Are you telling us Old Voldy had the hots for Professor Mortem!?" Everyone wrinkled their noses while trying to decipher between grossed out, horror, or amusement.

"Ew, can we just not, please. I've only just eaten and would like to keep the content of my stomach right where it is!"

"AH!" flying over the platform, Andrew was headed straight for the cobblestone floor. Mid-flight, Andrew was stopped and levitated gently to the ground.

"Lupin!"

"He's a student Winnora!" Professor Mortem only glared in response as he flicked her wand at the concentrating Claire. Flashes of purple and yellow flared across the expanse between the two witches.

In a bright blue light bubbles emerged from the professors wand, Claire in her confusion, hesitated, which gave Professor Mortem the perfect window to land a jinx strait to the girl's chest; resulting in her landing right on her rump.

"I would stay put, son" Charlie set a heavy hand on Andrews shoulder, preventing him from getting back up onto the platform.

"Weasley let me go." Andrew bit out glaring at his professor. Charlie had reached forward and pulled Andrew next to him, "Alright, let us fight" Charlie only shook his head in amusement at his student. "Detention for a week for refusal to comply" Smirking Charlie looked back at Professor Mortem; Claire had been escorted off the platform.

"Surprising your opponent is, key. Such strategy can give you the upper hand. Never assume anything of your opponent. Observe, learn and counter. If you know their moves, their rhythm your job just got a whole lot easier."

Remus who stood on the stage next to Mortem continued, "Dark magic isn't the only type you can use in duels, though it is most common. A broad knowledge on magic is always helpful, even a charm as simple as wingardium leviosa can help you gain an upper hand advantage." Smiling at his students Remus had everyone pair up.

"So…Hermione fancy being my partner?"

"I-"

"Sorry Weasley, she's mine. Right, Hermione? It's you and I against the world, right little one?"

"May-" a flash of gold shot between the two men and hit Hermione, "what the-" Hermione's chocolate tresses started to shimmer into long, strait, and blond tresses; which didn't complement her livid expression to well.

"I think she'll be mine, right Love?"

"Love!? LOVE! Don't you _love_ me, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" with secession with her rant Hermione sent curse after curse after hex at the smirking blonde.

"Did anyone else find the hilarity in that sentence?" the group only nodded in both agreement and amusement; breaking off into pairs to duel, themselves.

By the end of dueling club, Hermione had purple freckles spotting her skin, Draco had ginger hair and freckles, Theo had a score mark on his bum, Astoria had jelly for her arm bones, and Blaise had bursting boils all over him.

Laughing the group headed to the hospital wing for Astoria and Blaise. After turning them over to Madam Pomfrey and being ran off by said ward of the hospital wing, the rest of the group headed back to their dorms.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Draco looked over to Hermione as they approached the moving stair cases. She looked back at him with such sincerity; it slightly took his breath away.

"When you are ready to talk, I'll be here to listen" Her smile in one word? Infectious.

Draco looked on ahead, as their previous silence remained, not until they had come face to paint with Lady Morgana did Draco say anything.

"Good evening, Lady Morgana" the beautiful lady smiled lovingly down at them, a hint of concern gleamed in her indigo depths at Draco's curt and courteous greeting. "Good evening children, password?"

"Destinies intertwined" a simple nod and her portrait swung open for the two heads to enter.

"I'm going to change into my jammies; I'll meet you in your room, yes?" Draco nodded numbly; His slim figure disappearing into the shadows of his room.

Quickly Hermione scurried into her room to change into her long black pajama bottoms and a slytherin Quidditch jumper she'd nicked from Draco's wash a few months back. Tying her hair back, out of her face, Hermione exited her room, stopped in the bathroom to brush her teeth, and entered through Draco's joined door. Hermione simply crawled onto Draco's bed and waited for him to finish getting ready for the night. Draco had been in the mist of changing when she entered, and after their night terror evenings together they became very comfortable with one another.

After stripping down to only his boxers, Draco joined Hermione on his bed.

"I'm all ears"

"Do you think I'm worth forgiving?" looking over, honesty rang in the scrunch of her eyebrows and the purse of her lips.

"I've forgiven you, if that's any consolation" She took a breath, "But for everyone else, Draco? I'm not sure. I've seen all sides of you where others have not. Can you be cold and calculating, most definitely! Are you a leader and an intellectual? Absolutely. You were a scared child once, we all were. Now that Voldemort is dead people need someone to blame, a face to scorn, so that they feel like they are fighting against evil because they did nothing when evil was knocking on their door stoop. You're worth forgiving Draco, no doubt, but you need to forgive yourself before you'll let anyone else forgive you." Hermione ran her fingers softly through the Slytherin's blond locks as she spoke to him.

"I'm sorry" Weakness was not something Draco Malfoy showed often, even to Hermione. Though they had become very close over the time they spent together there was always a sector Draco that he still kept hidden from Hermione. In that moment Hermione felt like Draco opened an old door to his soul only she was lucky enough to enter.

"I forgive you"

"Thank you, Hermione" leaning down she placed a soft peck to his temple, before slipping under the emerald sheets to tuck into bed for the night.

"Anytime, Good night"

"G'night" Sleep clouded their mind and propelled the two young adults into slumber.

**Yeah got to admit, it's been awhile.**

**Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
